


Not Your Usual David

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood Magic, Chuunin Exams, Community: crossovers100, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, One-Sided Sam Winchester/Becky Rosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will watches one of the third stage preliminary fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual David

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Bad Day at Orange Rock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/145671). I have put... far more thought into all this than I should have.

"Hey, look," Dean said, nudging his brother in the side. "Your creepy stalker is up."

Torn between instinctively defending a girl (who really wasn't _that_ bad) and acknowledging the truth (okay, no, she kind of was), Sam sighed and just elbowed Dean back. This nearly started the Third Epic Battle of Winchesterian Elbows, but Castiel shoved himself between them and shushed them. The match was about to start.

Just looking at the two competitors, it seemed like a brutal match-up. Tiny Becky Rosen, clutching her scrolls and brushes to her chest, staring wide-eyed at her opponent, the goliath from Ruby's team. He was easily three times as big as her, and half again as tall.

"Well _this_ one's a done deal," Dean muttered after a moment, already bored. He winced as a smack caught him on the back of the head, and turned accusing eyes towards the smacker. "Master Bobby, the hell was that for?"

"Does "look underneath the underneath" mean nothing to you? The match ain't over 'til it's over, idjit." Scowling, Bobby looked over at where the rest of Becky's team was waiting. Damien and Barnes looked worried, but so did most of the Konoha genin, watching that giant. Becky's master, though... while he did have a talent for wearing metaphorical masks, Bobby was pretty sure that confidence on his face right now wasn't a front. He knew something others didn't about that girl, that's for sure.

"Those scrolls," Castiel wondered, "what are they for?"

"Emo poetry, probably," Dean said with a smirk. "Or more stuff about Sam's abs."

Sam flushed a dull red. Castiel, using his obliviousness to sarcasm to his advantage for once, shook his head slowly, puzzled. "Then why would she carry them with her into a fight?"

In the moment the Winchesters were considering that, the match official announced the start of the fight. The goliath lunged instantly, fists clenched, but Becky's small size had its advantages - she was speedy, and a small target to hit. When several more direct attacks with fists and kunai failed to hit, the giant started running through a bunch of hand seals. "Fire style: giant fireball jutsu!" With that cry and a final hand seal held up to his mouth, he sucked in a breath and blew out fire.

A wave of fire shot towards Becky, blocking every visible escape. With a panicked shriek, she vanished under the onslaught of the flames. A few onlookers winced sympathetically, and her teammates shouted her name until the flames died down, revealing a charred but empty arena.

The goliath looked around wildly - left, right, forward, behind, even up - but Becky was nowhere to be found. Keeping up his guard, he moved into the center of the arena. He would be most open to attack there, but it was also where he'd be least likely to get cornered, silly as the thought of him being cornered by Becky was. For a few long moments the only sound that could be heard was his breathing as he waited for Becky to make her reappearance.

Bobby had to admit, she _was_ pretty stealthy. It made a twisted sort of sense, when you thought about it. She'd been following Sam around for years, if Dean was to be believed, and Sam hadn't noticed until she told him outright. Despite what Bobby said, the boy wasn't an idiot; she must have some talent for stealth if he'd never caught her at it.

Almost silently, a kunai emerged form the floor just behind the goliath. It was quickly followed by the hand holding it, the arm attached to that, and the top of Becky's head. She got in one good swipe at the back of his thigh before he spotted her and jumped away. At that point she emerged completely, holding a single scroll in the crook of her arm while she dusted herself off. The kunai in her free hand glinted red with blood.

"Now really," she complained absently, "that wasn't very nice. You almost burned my Mary Sue scroll, and _then_ where would I be? Plus..." She glanced up at Sam quickly, flushed, and immediately looked away.

Dean laughed. "She didn't want to look _dirty_ in front of you, Sammy, isn't that sweet?" He made a move to give his brother a noogie, but Castiel shushed him and tugged on his arm until Dean shut up and looked back at the match.

The goliath was doing his best to staunch the flow of blood, which looked to have severed a large vein or artery. Either way, it could quickly lead to dangerous levels of blood loss if they didn't finish this fight quickly and let healers take care of it. Becky seemed to have realized the fight needed to end soon as well; she jumped back a good distance and with a flourish, pulled open her scroll. "Anyway! I didn't want to have to do this, but my chakra's almost gone from that earth style duck and cover I pulled." Drawing a finger along the side of the kunai, she collected an amount of the goliath's blood and began writing with it on the scroll. "Your name's Duanne, right? With two "n"s?"

Tying a cloth bandage tightly around his wound, the goliath stared dumbly at Becky. What kind of question was _that_ , in the middle of a fight?

Besides, weren't their names spelled out on the sign at the beginning of the fight?

Becky flushed. "Just checking," she mumbled, biting her thumb. She dropped the scroll to the ground and bent over it, forming a long series of seals. Seeing what could be his last opening, Duanne sprung to his unsteady feet, a kunai in each hand, and attacked.

Just before he reached her, Becky looked up at him, regret in her eyes, and said, "I'm really sorry about this." Pressing her bloody hands to the scroll, she said, "Hurt, eighty-five percent. Comfort, fifteen percent." The blood and ink glowed, and he fell to the ground. His screams died down after thirty seconds or so, when he passed out from the pain. Once the match official declared Becky the winner, medics rushed to his aid, but aside from the bad cut on his leg he was totally unharmed.

It had all been in his mind.

Watching Becky stumble her way up to the observation area, Dean had only one thing to say.

" _Dude._ "

"You see what I mean about underneath the underneath?" Bobby said with a smug grin. "She wasn't what you were expecting, now was she?"

"Not even _close_ ," Sam said, wide-eyed.

"Appearances aren't everything," Castiel said mildly, shrugging off his orange overcoat. Folding it up neatly, he nodded at the next match-up. "If you'll excuse me..."

The sign read: Castiel vs. Pamela Barnes.

Bobby winced. "You be careful, boy - Pamela's one of the strongest psychics I've ever met, and her master is easily the strongest."

"Don't worry, Master Bobby," he said, walking down the steps. "I'll be fine."

As far as famous last words go, he could've done better.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hurt/comfort" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/38550.html). Also for the prompt "teammates" on my [crossovers100](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com/) [table](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/30795.html).


End file.
